Revealed
by fangirl3725
Summary: Maxon has worked hard to keep his father's abuse of him a secret from his mother. But what happens when Amberly finds out? One-shot.


**Hey guys! This idea popped into my head and I really wanted to write about it. This is when Queen Amberly finds out about the scars on Maxon's back. Hope you enjoy! Kiera Cass owns everything!**

 _Amberly POV_

I've been looking for Maxon everywhere! Where is he? Suddenly I spot him walking out from the medical wing. _What on Earth was he doing in there?_ I wonder. As I walk towards him, I call out his name. When he hears my voice his back tenses slightly and he turns toward me. "Hi Mom", he says weakly.

Immediately I am filled with concern. "Maxon honey, what's wrong?" I ask him. "Nothing, I'm just fine" he responds. He gives me a smile, but it is more like a grimace. Something was wrong and I was sick of not knowing. "Maxon Calix Schreave!" I demand. "Something is wrong and I order you to tell me what it is. I have ignored it many times in the past but this has gone too far." As I speak I see him shrink back in fear, no doubt shocked by my sudden outburst. I work to keep my voice gentle. "Maxon, I am your mother. There is no need to keep secrets from me. Please tell me what's wrong."

 _Maxon POV_

Oh no. This was not happening. I had worked hard to keep my father's abuse a secret from my mother for a long time, and it was all going to get ruined now. I hate lying to my mother, but I have no other choice. "Trust me Mom. I'm just fine. Just a little tired, that's all", I fib. I can tell that she still doesn't quite believe me, but thankfully she lets it go. "Ok, I trust you", she says, and I can hear the relief in her voice. She wraps me in a hug and her fingers dig into the tender skin on my back. I can't help it, I screech out in pain.

My mother immediately pulls back, a mix of anger and concern in her eyes. 'Turn around", she says. I start to protest, but she interrupts me. "Do it", she says, and her voice is so fierce I can't disobey her. I turn around and she reaches to pull my shirt up. I whirl around. "Please Mom, not here", I beg. She just nods and leads me towards the room she shares with my father. _My father._ Because of him, my mother will be forever scarred.

 _Amberly POV_

Maxon enters the room and I shut the door. I move to unbutton his shirt but Maxon insists on doing it himself. He removes the button slowly, grimacing at every movement. As he removes the shirt from his back I see that it is stained with blood. It sticks to his body and as he takes it off I can hear a slippery sound that makes me want to heave. When he turns around I see the full damage and I gasp in horror.

There are multiple new slashes dripping with blood over other older ones that are healing and puckered with age. His back is filled with marks that will live on forever. The thought makes my blood boil and I am filled with anger towards the person who inflicted this damage upon him. 'Who?" I ask. "What?", Maxon asks, confused. "Who did this to you?", I demand. I am enraged and I want to yell, but all that comes out is a soft, pathetic whisper. Maxon's face turns solemn.

"You needn't know. It makes no difference." he states, and I can tell that he is purposely avoiding the question. "It doesn't matter? Maxon, someone has done horrible things to you, and whoever that person is deserves to be punished for their crimes." I shout. I am hysterical now, my voice shooting up on octave on each word. Maxon swallows and finally answers the question that I have been asking him for years. "Father." he states simply and then tenses up, ready for my explosion. But it never comes. I have no words, I am completely and utterly in shock. _His father. Your husband. Clarkson._ And then the world turns black.

 _Maxon POV_

Suddenly my mother collapses and I instinctively put out my hands to catch her, not thinking about how painful that would be to my recent wounds. The sudden jerking motion ignites a deep burning sensation and I hiss loudly, almost causing me and my mother to fall. I'm about to go and alert a maid on her condition, when suddenly my mother's eyes open. I jump back in shock and drop my mother. But she doesn't fall.

She straightens herself back up and moves to walk out the door. "Where are your going?" I ask. "To your father's office", she replies, as if it were obvious. "Mom! You just fainted! You have to go and see the doctor." I object. "No need Maxon. I grew up a Four, I can deal with a little dizziness. Now I am going to talk to your father and you are coming with me." There's no use in arguing so I follow my mother as she strides purposefully down the hallway. Too soon I reach my father's office and I shudder. I was here not 10 minutes ago and endured pure torture. But I had a feeling that what was going to happen this time would be much worse.

 _Clarkson POV_

I'm in the middle of reading a report about the recent war with New Asia when I hear a knock on the door. I scowl. _Who dares to disturb me during work hours?_ I look up, and when I see who it is at the door, I smile. It's Amberly. I push my work aside and beckon for her to come inside.

She walks in, a half-dressed Maxon following her. His scars are fully visible and his face is without emotion. That's when I notice the expression on Amberly's face. It is one of utter rage and it's so frightening that it causes me to jump a little. Amberly didn't come here for fun, she came here for a reason. And that reason was Maxon. Suddenly I am furious. _That little rat. Can't he keep a simple secret?_ I want to lash out at him but I know that it is not the time or place. I rack my brain for an excuse for my mistreatment of Maxon, but I can't think of anything. Amberly opens her mouth to speak and I brace for the worst.

 _Amberly POV_

"How could you do this to your own son?" I ask my husband. He doesn't answer and I scream in frustration. The sudden noise causes Clarkson to recoil but that doesn't affect me. "Tell me Clarkson! He is your own family, how could you be so cruel towards him! And don't give me any damn excuses! I am done with being lied to and I demand the truth! Now!"

After I let out all my rage I take a deep breath, trying to control myself. Clarkson hesitates, and then responds. "He was being rude and disobedient and he deserved to be punished. No matter how many times I tell him he still doesn't know how to act like a king. I already have so many things to worry about, I can't deal with him as well."

I consider his response and while it is understandable, it is far from honorable. "People make mistakes Clarkson! Even I have! You chose me out of all people to be your queen so why are you not satisfied with your son! He is an amazing person, he's just confused. He needs his father to help him, not discipline him. If you continue to treat him this way he will learn to fear you. No man should be afraid of his father!"

I finish my speech and look at Clarkson, waiting for his response. His face goes from anger to frustration to embarrassment, until it finally settles on regret. He sighs deeply and looks at Maxon. "Could you please leave the room? It seems like me and your mother have something to discuss." The way he says it is so malicious that fear tinges at my heart. Maxon must sense the same thing because he starts to protest. But before he can get a word out Clarkson interrupts him. "Don't argue", he says, his voice quiet but powerful. Maxon gives me a frightful glance and I nod, assuring him that I'll be fine. He nods slightly and leaves the room.

After he leaves Clarkson locks the door. He heads to his desk. "Well", he says with an evil smile. "Since you are so concerned with your son's marks, let's see how you feel with some of your own. I gasp in horror. _No. He wouldn't._ This isn't the Clarkson I knew and loved. He reaches to pull something from his desk and when he puts it on his desk I see that it is a whip, long and made of dark wood. I almost faint from horror. He tests it out and it whistles through the air, ending with a snap so loud that my eardrums almost burst. He laughs quietly to himself and motions me toward the center of the room. I slowly walk over there, afraid of what would happen next.

"Strip", he orders. "Wh-What?" I ask, my voice shaking with fear. "I said strip", he orders loudly. When I don't move he sighs in exasperation. He reaches me in one long stride and with one powerful pull, rips my dress down to the bust, exposing my bare upper body, save for a lacy pink bra. Usually I am filled with desire when he does this, but this time all that comes is fear. He slowly walks around me until he is facing my backside. I'm afraid for the pain that will follow but I urge myself to get through it. I can't see him but I hear the whip fly through the air as he rears back, ready for the first strike. "Be brave", he whispers, shocking me. I close my eyes and brace myself, ready for the pain to come. The whip hisses as it goes through the cool air, and I wait for it to come into contact with my skin. But it never does.

 _Clarkson POV_

I rear back for the first strike. But moments before it touches Amberly's backside I realize what I'm doing. Hitting Maxon was one thing. But this was Amberly. My love, my wife, my Queen. I scream at myself in my own head, shocked at my stupidity. This was not how you treated your true love. You were supposed to heal their wounds, not inflict more upon them. At the last second I fling the whip to the side, causing it to shatter multiple vases and ram into the wall. I know that the damage will be costly, but I don't care. Such materialistic things are easily replaceable, my wife is not.

Amberly jumps at the commotion but she stays tense, waiting for the first strike. When she realizes that it isn't coming she turns to look back at me, her face filled with surprise. I want to apologize but I don't know. So instead I grab her and pull her fiercely towards me, kissing her with so much passion that when she pulls away, she's gasping for breath. "I love you Amberly." I say." I love you more than the sun shines and I was an idiot for not admitting it before. You are my world. Please forgive me."

 _Amberly POV_

He finally said it. He said he loved me. He had hinted at it so many times throughout our marriage but he had never come outright and said it. I had expressed my feelings for him multiple times but he had never been as open about his emotions. Now hearing him say it, it just makes me want to scream with joy. So I do.

"I love you too Clarkson. More than there are stars in the sky. And you should know that you are an amazing person, and that you are worth loving." At my words Clarkson's eyes fill with tears. "Nobody has ever said that to me before Amberly. My parents never believed I was good enough, never believed that I was capable of finding love." He admits this shyly, ducking his head after he finishes. "But you have. And you have made me the happiest woman alive. I couldn't ask for a better husband." I say. Clarkson smiles his cute little one-sided grin and I laugh, falling for him all over again.

"But", I say. "if you continue to physically abuse Maxon like this I can't be with you. I know you only want the best for him but you're going to have to accept the fact that he's not going to rule exactly like you. He's going to do amazing things for this country, just like you have. But he won't be able to accomplish anything if you keep controlling everything he does." Clarkson doesn't respond at first, letting what I said sink in.

"Ok", he says reluctantly. "I won't do it again. I promise." I'm relieved and pepper his face with kisses. I pull back and become serious again. 'Maxon's your son. You have to treat him exactly like you treat me." I state firmly. "I'm sorry Amberly, I don't think I can do that." I'm about to start again, but I notice the teasing glint in his eye.

"I told you when we got married that I would put you on the highest pedestal possible. And I'm going to keep that promise. No one can compare to your amazingness. Not even our son."

At this statement, I burst into tears of joy. "Oh, Clarkson!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around him. He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Never forget. I love you and I will never let anyone hurt you, especially not me." And I believe him.

Our relationship may have our ups and downs but I know that no matter what, we love each other unconditionally. I adjust my dress and me and Clarkson walk back to our room and climb into bed. Though it is barely past noon, the ordeals of the day have exhausted me. Wrapped in my husband's arms I drift off into a peaceful sleep, a single phrase in my mind. _Clarkson loves me._

 _Clarkson POV_

As I watch my wife fall into slumber I make a promise to myself. I will never make her suffer like this ever again. I have made mistakes that cannot be reversed but I know now, I love her and she loves me. And as long as that is true, I can survive anything.

 **Anyway, that's it. Just wanted to give you guys a glimpse into Amberly and Clarkson's relationship. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
